


Predatory

by Luckythirdshot



Category: RWBY
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 04:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6179998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luckythirdshot/pseuds/Luckythirdshot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam finds Blake again, with every intention of killing her. This is the fight that ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Predatory

This was it. This was her life staring right back at her, her life catching up to all the running she had done, bursting through the shadows she had left. For a brief moment, Blake wished that she hadn’t left any trace and made a clean cut.   
The tears in her eyes agreed, but she was stubborn enough to refuse their acknowledgement.  
Adam smirked, lazily striding towards her, as if savoring the very distance that severed it. As if he were torturing every step just as he intended to torture her. “Ah, darling,” he said wryly, “Why must you insist on running? How useless it is to run, to retreat into the darkness; you know well enough that I know your shadows.” He ran his thumbs over Wilt and Blush in tiny little circles, as if trying to massage and relax the weapon.   
“Why do you think that it’s so impossible to have peace? Why turn to this?” Blake spat, trying her utmost to cover up her shaking. Adam laughed harshly, more of a bark, as it bit its way through her flesh. His voice alone was the sharpest of weapons, and he wielded it well.   
“Oh dearest,” he began, lazily circling around her. Toying with her like a predator cat, his shoulders hunched forward, prowling with a sense of grace that no being should have, “We’ve tried and tried, and all we get is more hate.” He moved closer, slinking inwards towards her face, and sneered, “But you wouldn’t care. You chose a Schnee. The very woman who has killed and tortured thousands of Faunus. You don’t seem to care at all, though, for the man who gave it all to you. I gave you the world in my palm, power in my fingertips, but you cut that tie oh so long ago. I gave you the world and you crushed my heart; it’s about time you paid for that. You belong to me, love. Not to any woman who uses you as a slave. Not to some sham of a team of little idealistic girls who think that they can take on the world.” He tried to slide the bow off of her ears, but Blake resisted, pushing back- but she found the solidity of his arm, strong and steadfast, holding her prisoner. She felt her ribbon slide smoothly off her ears, and he ensnared her in an embrace, Wilt and Blush pushing against her chest, directly above her heart.   
Blake could not breathe. She could not process anything beyond the sheer terror and disgust for the man who was pressing against her, could not move for the shock.   
“You’re mine, my love, and if you would be a slave to a woman who would tear your heart out and serve it on a silver platter…. Well, Dearest one, I was never one to displease.”   
At that, Adam cut an x shape, shallow and blooming upon her chest. A neat incision point. His action cut the fog of the shock, and Blake suddenly felt an insatiable rage. It burned the very existence of terror out of her, erased her shock, and raised her weapons. When she moved, she wandered at the nimble footsteps that seemed as if they were floating upon the air, at the speed with which she dispensed her gifted dust to send her shadows, and most of all at the heartbeat that it took to stand in front of Adam. She stood unnaturally still for a fraction of a second, then raised her gun.   
A clean shot straight through the heart, sure in the fact that she was less than two inches from him. His life source obliterated. She watched the disbelief in his eyes, which softened, and with his last breaths, he uttered,   
“There is the monster I created.”  
Triumphant.   
As she sank to her knees, she saw her reflection mingling with Adam’s, she knew what he meant, and she knew it to be his last truth. She knew the utter, brutal implications of it. And most of all, she believed it.

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever RWBY piece. I have discoverer how much of an absolute creep Adam is- it made me shudder to write him. Luckily, he underestimated Blake, and that didn't end all that well for him.


End file.
